Tamiry's beginning
by TamiryBonobo
Summary: Many apes were left behind after the rebellion, but when they have a family they will stop at nothing to join their own kind, this is the beginning of a small Bonobo called Tamiry.
1. The roots of it all

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="82d035ba0ab5d3242b00d60251fa0bc0"Breeze war born in the wild like any ape should be, but remembered very little. She however did remember her troop, which consisted of 12 males and 15 females including herself. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They we're more than a troop. They we're a family; all truly relied on each other. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Yet, they we're always dependent on they're matriarchal leader, Heera. She knew how to find food and balance when someone started acting up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4625ccac93fe7238a35b3fc9ac89341"Until, one faithful day...A time of judgement for Heera's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You see that female? With surprisingly long hair? That's rare." Said a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yeah, very long for an ape, we need to take a few apes. We can't take them all." A younger hunter suggested to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The leader didn't answer. He just pushed one of his members towards the Bonobo tribe; a lot of the apes in the community had already sensed the man with I'll Intents coming to towards them, they managed to free with swiftly with fear, cowardly leaving they're fellow apes behind them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19731a9ab02edd54e9a4e7f7fd185f7a""Come on now, let's make this easy" the hunter shouted alerting Heera and causing more apes to flea; this left about five apes style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But Heera would never run, she's fought her entire life; she wasn't going to cover out of fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="366507de44dbac87ee47692861f51e8f"Heera lunged a couple feet towards the hunter with her fangs aiming for his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Heera wasn't really a violent for a leader; it would make sense since she was a Bonobo. But she would always kill anything that was harming her apes; they we're her world. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hold her still, I've got a shoot!" The leader shouted as other men around him cooked their guns and aimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="19affa0d672f1780302caf25ef17e63e"However, Heera wasn't alone. She was a leader, but also a very liked and beloved leader, and that's why Breeze followed 's why she would die for her leader, she ran foreword and knocked a few men down and smashed their guns on style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They are Bonobo's, makes sense they would save each other." One of the hunter's style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But some ran off." One man answered style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They're just dumb animals, do you honestly think they care."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5d0937787054ab9127ba3f2cbf2751fd"Heera noticed Breeze's aid, she called to her. At this point now, Breeze was no longer just a pregnant female in the group; she's reached a brand new style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Heera and Breeze screeched to all the remaining members to flee the humans; she couldn't risk any of the apes that stayed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b1c972fdce44145d83a476a0956c5cfb""Hurry! Get them!" the leader ordered, with his voice echoing through the forest. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"They're getting away!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"That doesn't matter, one of our men are hurt bad. His neck...it's...been ripped apart."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyone stayed quiet Until the leader spoke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Make your ways back to the camp, we'll get the apes tomorrow."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Even if we have to kill the entire community."/p 


	2. Judgment

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a61f6684200e78531820567136663728""I'm glad we're not letting them get away with this" a young man called Emanuel style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Exactly. We have presume the troop for days, every time they tried to nest, rest, snack or bathe, we teach their sent and footprints back to that alpha." Explained another hunter. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"She's surprisingly impressive, her way of order while showing compassion is truly incredible." Emanuel said with a level of wonder in his voice, he didn't want to hurt the animals but he needed the money so capturing them was as far as he would style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We know they won't keep up the pace, they'll starve" the leader piped up as he drank from his flask. "The elderly will fall first."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All the men whispered to each other, they noticed that they're leader was becoming obsessed, he hasn't showered or trimmed in days, he sometimes forgot to sleep or eat while he was too busy trying to specially track the apes down so perfectly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"It's natural law, sir" Emanuel said. "The matriarch will have to sacrifice a few anyway, it hurts but she only really about her 'favorites'; every leader is like this."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"The female is strong and smart though" the leader said. "It's almost...admirable."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e81c548663e5d674a1727a854a1bd79e"The hunting gang had promised to make this the last time they track these animals down if they didn't catch style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sir, I found the female"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ha! Not as strong as we thought!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The leader moved closer to the female, he ordered the medic of the group to check on the female. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Something is not right here, she would have apes all around her."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All the men surrounding Heera looked around in paranoia, until the medic of the group stood up and whispered; "She's still breathing..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Suddenly the apes in trees screeched as they kamikazed their way down onto the armed style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The leader was ambushed first and then to his assistant, and then the apes all turned their attention to Emanuel and his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The young man took a few unsteady step backs with his breathing shortening, he had no choice but to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The gun blistered Emanuel's ears and kept his eyes shut out of fear and shame over his actions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="44409c1512e12cc53068740e93786158"When the ape screaming fell down whimpering and them complete silence, and so did the silence. He opened one eye to check if any apes may have been alive or if any we're going to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He looked solemnly looked around to see all these apes mangled and dripping in a pool of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Emanuel had a strong wince of guilt rumbling in his stomach; he realized he did all this out of fear and weakness. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He continued to look about to see movement in all the corpses and heard animalistic gargle' style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He shifted towards the movement and pierced his eyes around until he saw more movement, a pregnant female and a male on top of her; probably shielding her from the bullets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c5d0f8510cd0f812a6646e16ec2ee215""You come back here with two Bonobo's and this is your fucking story! We need about 7 of them, especially with the Simian flu on the rising" a delivery man shouted as he slammed his hand on the apes style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Well they're both good enough" Emanuel tried to explain. "Let's just hope Genesys can make something out of them."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What about the leader everyone's talking about?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Probably shot it or it ran off like a coward."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"So much for this 'grand' leader."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Both men stopped in their conversation and witnessed the apes being lifted up by a crane and placed onto a large boat to Francisco bay, America./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	3. The breaking point

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8f75c3162f0f9e58763a74f8b99e7e17""God we're lucky to have Bonobo's, Chimps are dickheads" said a lab man called, Ren. "Let's hope these two make the Bonobo reputation true.'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Keep in mind, they are wild; so don't expect them to be well behaved." Said a lab woman called Sharon. "Like it matters though, the virus is getting worse, this is as good as it gets."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ren got right up to Breeze's cage and whispered. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I do hope you're not going to disappointment me like the last ape did."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb76662e9413fbae3703216bd6d0b3af""You'll get to know these apes, most of them are chimps but I don't think that matters, right?" Ren said as he pushed Breeze and her mate Ryan across the primate section of the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Go on girl, go next to your 'friend'." Said Ren. "Welcome to your home..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Home? This would never be home, a crammed place with smashed glass and molding walls; it was obviously all done in a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But at least she wasn't alone, her husband shared his food with her and at night he would offer gentle hoots when he heard her whimpering in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We have to hurry up!" Sharon yelled. "The government (or what's left of it) is tearing everything down, everything is going to shit; we're going to get...executed."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do we have any potential cures or variants?" Asked style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No, Genesys have been making medicine for the military; it's taking massive priority."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be695b5b89b5c71cabce492044394e44"The humans took a couple apes out of their cages...for something. Breeze and Ryan didn't want to think about it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It didn't take for the humans to come back with the two apes. When The apes came back...they we're different. At night they would howl in rage, like they we're warning us of enemies that no one could style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Eventually, it was Breeze's turn...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They very sight of this brightly lit room was blinding to Breeze's eyes; it gave her a headache. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The smell of the room was unbearable, it smelt of blood and this plastic scent that filled her nose, made her feel sick. Breeze couldn't really see much due to the light and just being tired overall, but Breeze could feel the stinging chill of the operation bed, it ran through her whole body causing her to hold her stomach for comfort. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The scientists knew of Breeze's conditions, they we're more gentle with style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They promised nothing would hurt her or her baby, but that was...mostly a lie, although baby was reported to be just fine, the pain of this variant kicked in at some point, their was this prick at the back of her eyes, it felt like something was expanding; waking her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Since that day, Breeze shows promising signs; signs of intelligence. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They always made her sit in a colorful but chilly room with toys and a petite female human female who went by the name of Sharon on her tag; she would always instruct her to play style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Ok dear, you need to pick the black animal, can you do that?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /To some, they would take it that Breeze didn't understand what Breeze was saying, but it made clear sense to Breeze...and It terrified the Bonobo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80560604fdec10c7990dce89c1786235"Ryan himself also had the variant, him and his wife felt an empty space deep in their minds awaken and expand, they felt like they could see a light at the end of a tunnel but the light was pleasurable on their skin and fur though. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But something was wrong, not with Ryan or Breeze, but the other apes, specifically two males howled into the night, trying to tell us something. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Come on, buddy. You have to calm down, nothing is going to - No! Stop it!" A nice lab man shouted before one of the chimps that we're screaming in the night launched out of his cage and lunged his way towards the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Call security!" Sharon shouted in a radio. "There's been a breach!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /From Breeze's perspective, she couldn't really see what happening but she could definitely hear it and it was just one single... BANG!...and then... style="box-sizing: border-box;" /With that loud sound, she could hear the giant and brief sound of the ape loudly whimpering In pain before the or was another...BANG!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Breeze hooted gently and closed her eyes, she felt kicking in her stomach, which caused her to wince in pain. But Breeze was fine, if anything it gave a reminder...She wasn't just fighting for survival...But for her family...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ryan and Breeze needed to escape before it was too late./p 


	4. An Enigma

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7fe1aa7092d87046b7cb02ef2e4b015f""We need to hurry up" Ren shouted from across the lab. "This 'ape plan' isn't working, let's just give them to the military for target practice."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93426ad1dec595f28450e6dae7b32da4"Breeze could hear the humans yelling and screaming at each other but Breeze just wanted to scream, she and Ryan just wanted to scream their lungs out but they both knew well that if they wanted their baby to live, they had to keep their mouth shut and played style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Breeze mostly want to scream because she still had this cold prick aching in the back of her eyes; it was borderline agonizing sometimes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="86a3d21e4048ad03c1c245b786cd40d5""I honestly don't give a flying fuck about the military though" Ren sneered. "We have two apes that are...functional."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Breeze had an odd chill running up her spine, she was proud that she held her pain back but with words like that made her fear more for her families style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everyday they gave Breeze and Ryan tests, they would make them play puzzles, games and physical activities... But they we're playing their own game; the great escape. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was mainly Breeze's job to act soft and friendly, everyday the couples would impress the humans more and more but their we're some puzzles they couldn't style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And that was humans, they we're the greatest enigma they've ever come across./p 


	5. Come along with me

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91989447e05db65b91e38c24412fccd1"Breeze lost count of how many days she was trapped in the lab, everyday she would have a dose of the variant, It did make her a noble example. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ryan had become very good at recognizing patterns, he'd managed to memorize the way humans tapped the buttons on his door, the times the security guards would move around during their day or night style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ryan used a stolen key he managed to steal from one if the lab men checking in on and feeding style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He broke his wife out and \they both slipped past the guards with ease, race swiftly down to the nearest fire exist and open the biggest double door in laboratory. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The couple had truly been greeted with a spectacle...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They're we're concrete trees but they we're taller than trees; they also glowed like they're we're thousands of firefly's resting upon these over-sized structures. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /For an hour of exploring this lively world with constant movement and constant style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Though this human colony stretched for miles and miles, Ryan and Breeze found no apes or animals (unless they we're Leeds).br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /While they saw nothing wild, the humans saw nothing wild, they managed to keep to the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Once the couple actually got out, they weren't sure what to do style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Breeze soon took upon a strong delicious scent, it soon struck Ryan that It was style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Breeze and Ryan ran to to the scent like a bunch of children at a play park, Breeze was more compelled to eat for her child than herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="381c26170cd08807f391942d59c07eee"Breeze moved forward to the outdoor restaurants with extreme enthusiasm but Ryan protectively growled at her and pushed her back into an alley and ordered her to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Breeze was left alone...alone in this strange world, she found it more fascinating than scary, all these metal vehicles moving by like cheetahs in the night, all these humans with clothes minding their own worlds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f53c2cf45111ee5b80109b9378e556d"Ryan scampered back through the alleys with stolen food in his hands, he mainly licked fruit but he had a hot dog and half a burger, anything to keep all three going. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /They both are rather slowly, taking in every bit of taste, and moreover trying to take in the foreign taste of a hot dog and burger, it didn't taste bad but It was...different...and rather tasty too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cb2daa2ab3d4d621a7098391c59481ee"Ryan had to act fast, so many things he had to think about, for one he knew his wife was going to give birth any minute; so he had to be prepared for style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Breeze was more concerned where they we're going to reside, one fear was mainly just the humans finding style="box-sizing: border-box;" /However that fear may come true, a sudden clash at the end of the alley way shock the apes. Ryan grabbed Breeze's hand and mad her climb on top of the building, he was fed up of hiding; he had to find a quiet shelter for his wife to birth their child./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="47d2d1e3843b3eed310a44454fc77294"Breeze struggled, she summer down on the wall of the building they climbed, her husband cooed over her for comfort, the baby was definitely on it's way; right down to Breeze complaining about cramps. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ryan moved his head around, he panicked, he didn't want his wife going into labor style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ryan's eyes we're soon caught upon a beautifully lit figure, it was a red bridge. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Beyond that bridge was nothing but darkness upon the horizon, it looked abandoned and not infested with humans. Ryan made his decision, he hooted at hid wife to move with the promise of a home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f6ec7cf84cf1ab21ccf998c215351d50"The two apes had many ways of traveling to this place Ryan promised (and even then Ryan didn't know if it was good enough, but he had to make some kind of judgement).br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Because Breeze was so weak and moving onto a stage where labor would be an option, they both manged to climb into an environmental truck, Ryan gently pushed Breeze up onto the back of the truck till he had Breeze pull him up with some effort, both had food and space; the journey may be a little easier than they thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91586950fa5b8d343bc365b36270cf40"Much to Ryan's surprise, the journey was short, it didn't help when your ape eyes are mesmerized by all the lights and the 'shining colony' as they called style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The lights all eventually wore out as they looked around to see they we're going into a forest. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This brought the couple great dazzling joy, they we're in a perfect habitat, Ryan squinted, he couldn't really make out what the sign said but he made out to words: 'Muir woods'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The two apes had no hesitation to jump out if the truck and run into the darkness if the forest with some food in their arms giggling with pure ecstasy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ee2199fbea38c4983fe5592f54cf810a"Breeze took this moment for being in this habitat to finally give birth to a baby girl, so many hours of pain was truly worth it for all the screaming and sweating. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Ryan and Breeze both sighed happily as they rested and snuggled into each other, with everything they've been through, having their little girl in this world truly made it worth style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This baby was called: Tamiry. Tamiry the Bonobo. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And she was born with big green eyes and hair at the back of her head, just like her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /For about two days, the small family stayed with in the forest happily, but it was made better with them being found by something that would change their mind; more apes./p 


End file.
